Condemning the Innocent
by iloveedwardcullenthevampire
Summary: This is a version of Twilight written as if Edward couldn't control himself that first day.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So this is my new story idea, it a version of Twilight if Edward couldn't control himself that first day, so it starts of Edward and Bella's relationship when she is a vampire.**

**Condemning the innocent**

**EPOV:**

It started off as a normal school day, the usual monotonous routine. We hunted the night before; I was secluded to my room while the rest of us spent time with their significant others. Truly I was sick of this human charade, but it was necessary if we wanted to live the life we live.

Once it got close to school time I got up from my couch and got ready. After a nice long shower I pulled on a pair of blue jeans, probably designer just because that's all Alice buys for us, and a black turtle neck.

Finally I headed downstairs and out to the Volvo to wait for the others, they came out quickly and I sped off to what I thought was going to be a normal day at Forks High.

We got there a few minutes early as usual and the moment I stepped out of the car I was overwhelmed by a delicious smelling scent, luckily the source was not near me so I was able to brush it off as usual hunger, although Jasper kept watching me as if he thought I was going to pounce the next human I saw. I couldn't help but wonder who this person was, because I had certainly not met them before.

_Man Bella is so freaking hot, I am totally going to ask her out._

_Why is Mike so obsessed with this new girl, I mean I am like so much prettier than her?_

_I can't believe Charlie Swan's long lost daughter has finally returned to Forks. Isabella Swan or actually she says to call her Bella._

So this luxurious smell has to be the new girl Bella Swan.

Forget about her she is just a human I told myself.

My first classes went by pretty quickly but I couldn't help but wonder who the source of that tantalizing scent was? I knew that it was not normal for me to crave this persons blood that much but I still brushed it off telling myself that it was just a normal human.

Finally it came lunchtime and I headed to the lunch line and grabbed some random items, not even looking to see what they were, after I paid I headed to the table that my family was all seated at and sat myself down.

Alice was mumbling about a sunny day coming up when I caught Bella's scent again this time much stronger because she was walking into the lunchroom.

I looked up at her, she was absolutely breathtaking in he appearance, she had long mahogany hair and deep brown eyes, she had skin almost as pale as our and a small figure.

Knock it off Edward, I told myself. I have to stay away from her, her scent is to strong, and it won't be hard she is just a normal human.

A normal human who happens to be my own person demon. I have never had someone's blood call to me a strongly as hers, all of my years of self control just went down the drain. I told myself then and there, that I would stay away from Isabella Swan.

Jasper who must have sensed my hunger called out to me in his mind.

_Edward, are you going to be ok, you are extremely hungry_

I nodded and quickly said that I would hunt again after school, he nodded back and turned his attention back to Alice.

Meanwhile I heard a soft voice ask "Who are they?"

I hadn't heard this voice before, it must have been Isabella Swan, I briefly heard her friend explaining about us and I tuned into the thoughts of those at that table.

_Bella totally likes me, I can tell_. This particular though came from a blond boy; I believe his name is Mike

_Why is she so obsessed with the Cullen's? If Edward rejected me there is no doubt he will reject her._ Lauren was so conceited

_She seems like a nice girl, I think we will be good friends. _At least Angela was thinking nice.

I listened to another flurry of voices when it finally hit me. I couldn't read her mind. I could hear everyone around her but not her. She must have been sent to damn me.

I looked up and my eyes met hers for a brief second before I looked away, her scent suddenly got a little stronger so I assumed she blushed.

I chanced looking up once more, and this time I caught her eyes and couldn't look away, they were hypnotizing. I finally managed to look away and I exited the lunchroom as fast as possible while still appearing human.

I thought I was in the clear if I could just manage to stay away from Bella but much to my dismay, she waltzed into my biology class, and to top it all of she had to sit next to me.

It was nearly impossible to handle her overwhelming scent in that little of an area, it consumed my every thought. I couldn't take my focus off of her.

At this point I was already cracking the chair from the force of my hands on it. I had no idea how I was suppose to make it through that lesson.

I thought of slaughtering that entire class just to have her blood, in fact I thought of many different ways and scenarios I could kill them. I would be easy. The only thing that was stopping me form executing one of my plans was thinking of what it would do to Carlisle.

I was working my hardest to control the monster in me, when there was a shift in the wind next to me and her scent was blown towards me even stronger. Finally I was sure I was about to pounce when the bell rang, I got out of there faster that a normal human would. I ran outside and took in deep gulps of unneeded fresh air.

Finally I headed back in to finish the rest of school, and after my last period I headed straight to the small office and planned on changing my schedule. Unfortunately the secretary could find no way to switch me to another class.

Suddenly the small door opened, and Bella walked in. again I was overwhelmed by her scent but this time I knew I HAD to have her blood. I told the secretary not to worry about it and escaped the little place. She was going to be mine.

She walked out a second later and I managed to say.

"Bella."

She looked at me totally bewildered and said.

"Yes."

"I was wondering if you could help me with something in Biology really quickly" I said, I was desperate to get her out of the site of others so they didn't see what I did. Luckily she nodded and I walked out of site from the others and scooped her up, running into the forest at vampire speed.

When I put her down I could see her fear.

"What are you doing?" she managed to stutter out

"I am doing what I wanted to do the second I smelt you." I said with a hiss.

She bit her lip and my momentary self control broke, I grabbed her small frame and pulled it to me as I pushed her hair back.

Relishing in the scent I smelled her neck before piercing her skin with my teeth.

She let out a small whimper but otherwise didn't make another sound, I could here her heart beating frantically but it didn't matter, I was too lost in her blood.

I could hear her heartbeat growing fainter, when I was hit from the side, knocking me off her.

Immediately I jumped up trying to get back at her, only to be restrained by Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. Alice meanwhile was standing over Bella who was writhing in agony.

Then it hit me. I realized what I had done. I had attacked a human, threatening to expose my family, and worse than that, she was being changed into one of us.

I was too absorbed in what I did to hear what the others were saying, I faintly remembered me being pulled to our house and contained in my bedroom, and just down the hall I could hear the piercing screams of the girl I had just condemned to live our life.

I was truly a monster.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. So there is the first chapter, please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue, also let me know if you want Bella's POV for the whole first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. Don't be afraid to tell me what you really think.**

**Also please check out my other two stories: My Rendition of Breaking Dawn, and A Trip Back to Phoenix.**


	2. Consequences

**A.N. So based on the reviews and the messages I got, all of my readers want me to continue. I must say I was tempted not to update just because of the lack of reviews I received but after a little thinking I decided to give you guy's motivation to review, and tell everyone else to read and review. I WILL NOT be posting another chapter after this if I don't get a decent amount of reviews that say more than please update. I need to know what you guys think and if you think I should add or change anything. Also if you wish to see certain chapters in Bella's pov don't hesitate to mention it, I will take all suggestions into consideration.**

**I did see the Twilight movie on Friday at 12:01, and I have my own thoughts about it but for the most part I loved it. If you want to know more about what I think don't hesitate to message me and I can guarantee an answer. Anyways after this super long authors note I give you; the next chapter of Condemning the Innocent.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Consequences**

I couldn't believe what I had done; I couldn't even think about it, I had to get out of there. I ran and ran and ran and finally my emotions over took me. I dropped to my knees is my meadow, which before now had always been the place were I could relax and get away from the world, but now it was merely hiding the monster.

I let the emotions pour out of me as I sobbed dry tears for what seemed like eternity. I was interrupted from my self mourning by two sets of arms lifting me up off of the ground. I realized that it was Jasper and Emmet dragging me back home, but I couldn't find it within myself to struggle.

I just layed limp with their arms holding me up allowing my feet to drag across the forest floor as they ran towards our house. I wasn't sure how much time passed by before I was thrown onto the ground of our home. I managed to lift my head to look right into Esme's loving yet disappointed eyes.

Somewhere in the house I registered the screams of Bella's transformation, but before I was able to ask how she was doing I was pinned against the wall by a furious Rosalie.

"WHERE DID YOU GO?" She screamed, "You were the one who damned her to this life, and what did you do? You ran away from your mistake."

She took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "Alice is up there trying to calm Bella during her transformation, but it should be you up there. You should be the one helping her through this, and you should be the one that explains what you did to her. This is one mistake I will not allow you to run away from. You turned her into what she is now and you need to help her through everything she will be going through."

As much as I hated to admit it, Rosalie was right. I needed to be up there. I was not going to run from this mistake.

Rosalie seemed to realize I listened, because she released me, and immediately I headed upstairs to face what I had done.

I followed Bella's agonized screams into my room, where she was laying on the bed that Alice had purchased for me earlier that week. I saw Alice sitting on a chair next to the bed trying to sooth Bella, but as soon as I walked in she walked out, obviously wanting to leave me alone with Bella.

I took Alice's spot next to the bed and looked down at Bella, who was looking up at me confusion blazing in her deep brown eyes. As I looked into her eyes I was captivated.

"Bella, I am so sorry!" I said softly, when she seemed to calm at the sound of my voice I continued talking. I told her everything, from the beginning of my life, through my change through my rebellion, everything. I told her what I went through when I saw her and I explained how sorry I was for my actions.

I told her about my whole life, and when I was done with that I went on to explain how each other member of our family came to join us. By the time I said all I could think to say her transformation only had just over 12 hours left, but because my voice seemed to calm her I just started humming, and I found myself humming a sing that I had never even heard before. It was like I was composing the song as I sat there with Bella's hand in mine.

12 hours must have passed by because the next thing I knew the entire family was led in by and exuberant Alice.

"Five more minutes" she trilled.

Finally after what seemed like hours Bella's eyelids fluttered and then opened, exposing a pair of scarlet eyes.

Before I could even take another unneeded breath she darted to the corner of the room and fell into a crouch.

"Bella calm down." I said soothingly, "we aren't going to hurt you."

She looked unconvinced but she stood up out of her crouch, and said.

"Who are you? What are you? You bit me!"

I nodded and turned to family and said, "Why don't you guys step out, so I can talk to Bella."

They nodded and left the room, and I turned to face what I had created.

"Bella, I don't know if you remember anything I told you while you were in pain, but basically we are vampires. We feed off of an….."

She cut me off with a gasp, her crimson eyes widened as she seemed to remember what I had said earlier.

"I am a vampire." She stated, "You changed me, you bit me, on accident. Your family feeds off of animals instead of human. I remember everything! What so I do know?" she questioned.

I was shocked, she claimed she remembered everything I told her but yet here she stands. She knew that I was the one who doomed her to this life and she didn't even react. I tried to kill her and she is standing in the room with me as if I was an old friend. She must be insane.

"Are you crazy Bella, I tried to kill you, I make you a monster, and your only question is what you do know. Aren't you angry, don't you want to kill me for ruining your life?" I asked

When I had finished my little rant, I waited for her reaction, and I can certainly say it was not one I was expecting. She laughed, and before I could question her further she said.

"Edward, calm down. I realize what you did, and I realize what I have become. And at first yes I was mad. But you practically bared your soul to me, I know how sorry you are, I feel like I know you. From everything you have told me about yourself and your family I know for a fact that you are not the kind of person that goes around ruining peoples life's for the fun of it."

I hadn't realized that I had talked that much about myself, but she had explained the way I was feeling perfectly. But I still didn't understand how she could so understand. She was a complete mystery to me.

I stood in front of the most understanding caring [person in the world. She was not even on the brink of death when I bit her and yet she didn't despise me, even though I myself who was on the brink of death when I was changed sometimes still held it against Carlisle for changing me. I would have been dead without Carlisle; she had her entire life ahead of her.

I finally lifted my gaze from the floor and looked into her crimson eyes; I saw understanding, compassion, even sorrow. But the emotion I saw that baffled me was love. How could she feel love for a monster like me?

It was then as I thought about my feeling that I realized…..I was in love with Bella Swan!

**A.n. So here, sorry it took a while but the holidays have kept me busy. For all of my readers I have to warn you that my updates will slow down during the holidays, they wont stop but I have much more to do and a lot less time to write. But the more reviews I get the more I want to write, so PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Also If you haven't already please be sure to check out my other stories:**

**My Rendition of Breaking Dawn and A Trip Back to Phoenix.**


	3. Secrets

**Previously:**

_I stood in front of the most understanding caring [person in the world. She was not even on the brink of death when I bit her and yet she didn't despise me, even though I myself who was on the brink of death when I was changed sometimes still held it against Carlisle for changing me. I would have been dead without Carlisle; she had her entire life ahead of her._

_I finally lifted my gaze from the floor and looked into her crimson eyes; I saw understanding, compassion, even sorrow. But the emotion I saw that baffled me was love. How could she feel love for a monster like me?_

_It was then as I thought about my feeling that I realized…..I was in love with Bella Swan!_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Secrets**

I had to be mistaken, there was no way that someone as caring, and as kind as Bella could be in love with me, a monster. I ruined people's lives, and I had murdered countless people, and I had told her all of this.

She must be pitying me, that's the only thing that can explain her being so caring, I will just have to teach her what she needs to know and leave her alone. In this situation my feeling didn't matter, I decided.

I realize that at this point Bella and I were just staring at each other in silence, so I spoke up.

"Are you feeling thirsty Bella?" I asked softly, when she looked at me confused I continued.

"Do you feel a burning sensation at the back of your throat?"

I could tell when she comprehended what I was saying, because almost immediately her hand clutched her throat, and she looked almost frantic.

"Is that—is that what that feeling is?" she rasped

I nodded and said, "Why don't I take you hunting Bella."

She nodded and I led her out of the room, and out into our back yard, which was connected to the nearby forest. I quickly let the others know on the way out that I could handle her, and Alice promised she would watch. We certainly didn't want Bella to kill any humans.

Bella followed me into the cover of the trees and looked at me expectantly.

"Smell your surroundings, see if you can detect an animal nearby." I explained.

She did as I said and immediately I saw her stiffen up, without any warning she bolted into the woods. I followed right behind her as she followed the scent of the grizzly that she smelled.

Suddenly as she pounced on her prey, an unfamiliar voice entered my mind.

_Must have it!! No you cant, you can't harm the innocent. Oh screw it, the bear is MINE!_

It took me a moment to realize that this unfamiliar voice was Bella. Needless to say, I was shocked! Not even as a human was I able to read her mind, why now?

Bella drained the bear quickly and I tried to tune into her thought once again. But just like before, I was met with silence, this is crazy.

Bella had finally backed away from the bear and was looking at the dead animal with horror in her eyes.

"Bella, its what we need to live, you have to understand even humans kill animals for food." I said softly.

She seemed to take that in, because she instantly calmed down and stood up, heading towards the carcass. She quickly lifted the carcass up and walked over to me.

"How do I get rid of the body?" she asked

Her soft voice broke me out of my trance, and I said, "We usually just burry them."

She nodded and quickly disposed of the carcass, before saying.

"Don't you need to hunt?"

I did but I didn't want to leave Bella unattended while I hunted, I would have to wait until one of my sibling was with Bella.

"Edward, don't be ridicules. You need to hunt and I can stay by myself for a few minutes, anyway I want to watch you hunt." She said hastily.

It took me a moment to realize that she had actually answered my thoughts.

"Bella, you just responded to my thoughts." I said still shocked

"What! There is no way! That's what you can do" she exclaimed.

"I know and for a minute I was actually able to hear what you were thinking."

"So what do you think is going on?" she asked me.

"Honestly I dint know, we will have to talk to Carlisle when we get back, but for now, if it's ok with you, I need to hunt."

When she nodded I took off, following the scent of a nearby mountain lion, I registered Bella's footsteps behind me, but I was to far gone to stop and make sure she stayed with me. I managed to find the lion quickly and I drained it just as fast. As I was disposing of the carcass, I caught a familiarly tempting scent, that of a human.

Bella! I thought to myself, I had completely forgotten about her. I finally noticed her on the edge of the clearing; good she hadn't caught the scent yet. I was about to suggest we head home when she caught the scent of the human.

I saw her eyes blacken as she took off towards the scent. But this time when she ran, I couldn't keep up with her, she was too fast. All I could do was think, and hope that she was listening.

_**Bella, you don't want to kill them! It's a mother who has a husband and too children at home! Please Bella, DON'T!**_ I yelled out in my thoughts.

I immediately listened for the thoughts of the nearby human, to assure they were still alive; instead I was bombarded by a sweet familiar voice.

_Oh, wow, whatever that is has the sweetest blood in the world. I have to have it. But NO, I can't; she is a mother Edward said. I cannot kill her._

Suddenly the flurries of thoughts were cut off. I sped up to try to catch Bella, when I ran into something solid.

It was Bella; she was crouched on the ground, holding onto herself saying.

"No Bella, you don't want to kill the human."

I scooped her up into my arms and headed quickly back to the house. She didn't even struggle as I carried her into the house, where I was bombarded by the family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.n. Here is the next chapter, for all of you. I did receive a decent amount of reviews but I would certainly like more. SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories:**

**My Rendition of Breaking Dawn**

**A Trip back to Phoenix.**


	4. AN

**And before I forget again. This is fir all the chapters that don't have a disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or any of the wonderful characters starring in them. Sadly they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A.N. I am SOOO Sorry, and I promise that this will not happen again. I haven't had access to my computer for a while because my power cord shorted out, so the only way for me to get on the internet was through my phone, which I can't type on.**

**Add this on to the fact that the holiday season is taking over my life equals an inability to get onto my computer. I MIGHT be able to get out another chapter of all of my stories if I get enough motivation.**

**Sorry again.**


	5. Reactions

**Disclaimer: none of these wonderful characters belong to me; I am just using them for entertainment.**

It was Bella; she was crouched on the ground, holding onto herself saying.

"No Bella, you don't want to kill the human."

I scooped her up into my arms and headed quickly back to the house. She didn't even struggle as I carried her into the house, where I was bombarded by the family.

**Reaction**

"Edward, I am so sorry! I didn't see this; the human changed the way they were headed at the last moment." Alice said, still panicked.

"Edward, you shouldn't have taken her hunting alone!" Carlisle told me sternly.

I cut off all the others.

"Everyone, CALM DOWN! She didn't hurt anyone; somehow she managed to stop herself." I said before turning to Alice.

"Alice, this is not your fault. We all know that you visions are based on the decisions of other, and it can always change. If it was anyone fault it was mine, I know better. You can't take a newborn hunting without a large group of people. And I will make sure we do that next time, but it is too late to change what has already happened."

Everyone seemed to agree although there thoughts were still far from calm.

_What was Edward thinking, he out of all of us should know what to expect from newborns, seeing as how he helped with all of us except Carlisle and myself. What really astounds me is the fact that Bella was able to have enough self control to stop herself in the middle of the chase. I don't even know if I could do that, and I have been with this diet for much longer than she has__**.**_**- Jasper**

_He is such an idiot lately! First he damns this girl to a life as a monster, and then after she changes he proceeds to take her hunting by himself! He has got to get his act together. We can't have a newborn around that is slaughtering humans even with, as much as I dislike most of them. At least Bella was in some what of her right mind and was able to think for herself, because its pretty obvious Edward cant._**-Rosalie**

_Edward is a brilliant boy, but this was just an unnecessary risk. I am just relieved that no one was hurt…physically. We might have trouble with Bella when what really happens hit her._**-Carlisle**

_Man, perfect Eddie actually made a mistake; well really he made 2 huge mistakes. Finally I have something to hold against him, blackmail!_**-Emmet**

_I can't believe I didn't see this! This could have all been avoided if I had just seen what was going to happen._**-Alice**

_Poor Bella, she has no idea what is going on. She gets attacked at school, and wakes up three days later a blood thirsty vampire. And to top it off she almost kills a human on her first hunt. I can't even imagine how she is feeling._** - Esme**

When I actually thought about what had just happened, I myself didn't understand why I would do something so…stupid. I had just been thinking at the time that I wanted to be alone with her; I am letting my feelings take over for common sense. I don't know what to do.

I can't stand acting like I don't feel anything for this girl. I love her! But there is no way she loves me after what I did to her. I need to find a way to get past this, for her sakes.

When I looked up at my family Jasper was looking at me peculiarly, and I realized, he must have felt what I felt for Bella. He had never felt anything like that from me before.

I left the room before he could question me; Bella was finally stirring in my arms. I headed up to my room and set Bella on my bed.

She immediately sat up, and pulled her knees t o her chest hugging them.

"Bella" I said calmly.

She just ignored me and started rocking.

"Bella, its ok." I said softly. Finally I got a response although it wasn't the one I expected.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" She screamed. "I almost killed a human being. I am a monster, and that's ok! I have no idea what going on. I go into school, I see you. You look like you hate me. The next thing I know you talk to me about biology and then you bite me. When I finally wake up from three days of excruciating pain, I find out I am a vampire and I drink blood. And as if that wasn't enough I had to go hunting and I almost killed an innocent human being." by the end of her little rant she was dry sobbing.

I scooped her up off the bed and pulled her into my chest; she grabbed my shirt and nuzzled her neck into my chest. I just stroked her back lovingly as she got all of her feelings out.

I couldn't help but feel responsible for all of her feelings. I was the one who caused her to go through all of this. And I was the one who put her in a situation where she almost killed a human.

After a while she pulled away and looked up at me. I could see the anguish in her beautiful crimson eyes.

"Bella, you need to understand something. Almost all of us have made mistakes, some more than others. And most of our mistakes ended a human life. You were able to stop yourself. You have amazing control. You are not a monster, if anyone is its me, I was the one who did this to you." I told her.

She was quiet for a minute before softly saying.

"You're not a monster Edward."

"What?" I said incredulously.

"You're not a monster!" She repeated with more confidence.

"Bella, you have to listen to me. I am a MONSTER; I have taken innocent lives, not to mention forcing you to live this miserable life." I said in a cold voice. I was so disgusted with myself, I could barely talk.

She was quiet for a minute before speaking in a soft voice.

"I don't think you're a monster Edward. I understand how hard it was for you to control yourself. And to tell you the truth I don't mind living this life, with you…… with your family. I never fit in well in the real world; hopefully things can go better here."

I couldn't believe this! She actually didn't hold what I did against me. I had turned her into a bloodthirsty monster, and she was telling me that she understood why I couldn't control myself. She was so kind, so understanding. And it just made me fall farther in love with her.

I had to tell her now, if she wants me to leave, I will. But I need to let her know how I feel.

Bella had been silent for a moment, when I finally decided to speak up.

"Bella, I have something you should know. But before I tell you, I want to let you know that you are welcome to tell me whatever you think after I tell you. Even if it means hurting my feelings."

She looked confused but she nodded at me to continue.

"Bella, I love you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. So be very thankful for this chapter, I really thought that I wouldn't have enough time to get out a chapter before Christmas, but I guess I managed. Sorry for the cliffy, but you will have to wait until after Christmas for another update on this story. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**And remember to check out my other stories:**

**My Rendition of Breaking Dawn and A Trip Back to Phoenix.**


End file.
